There are a vast array of charms, jewelry, and different ornaments which are designed to attach to shoes in order to enhance the decorative nature of footwear. However, these prior shoe ornaments commonly require that the charm or like ornament be attached to cumbersome holders or they are riot securely fastened to the footwear. Many such decorative articles are bulky and protrude into or obtrusively outward from the shoe. None of these prior ornaments are designed for use with shoes having slit pocket openings.